Cross the Country
by jellybelly12
Summary: Both Derek's daughters try to get Mark with Addison and Meredith with Derek from across the country, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

-1**I don't own Grey's Anatomy, although I am currently thinking of an evil plan to take over. But until then, only Molly and Mandy are my creations.**

**Summary: Molly is Meredith's daughter, whose never met her father, Derek. Molly and Meredith live together in Seattle with Meredith's fiancé Mark. Mandy lives in New York with her mom Addison and her father Derek. She can tell that they're clearly unhappy with there marriage. Molly knows something's up with Mark and her mom as well. When the girls become pen pals they decide that there parents are with the wrong people and try to set things right, but how much can they make go wrong?**

Seattle, Washington

"Molly! Cassie! Ally! Claire! Callista! Dinner!" Izzie shouted over the noise. She got no response and screamed over the intercom "Adults and children get your as, butts down here. I made this meal and you are going to eat it!" Izzie screeched. Suddenly the trampling of feet down stairs and running of small feet was heard. Izzie smiled to herself. Everybody had decided to live together in a bigger house. They all drove each other crazy, and there was no privacy, but they were family, they got through.

Molly Grace Grey Sheppard Sloane and Cassie Elizabeth Grey Sloane took their seats next to their parents. Ally came in riding Alex's back and laughing uncontrollably, Izzie smiled as Alex set Ally down next to him and Claire scurried in to join her and received a twirl from Izzie and a swat with a dishtowel. Izzie smiled at her two daughters. Callie came in with George who was holding Callista, there three year old. Mark and Meredith entered last. Glancing and smiling and stealing kisses when they thought nobody was looking.

"Would you two knock it off! This is dinner, and I'm already losing my appetite." Callie said.

"Sorry Iz interrupted some very important stuff." Mark said with a smug grin putting his arm around Meredith's shoulder. Meredith blushed bright red.

"Did we interrupt more sex?" Alex said. He immediately received a slap from Izzie, a glare from every adult in the room, and Molly then spit out her coke.

"Oh my god, bad images!" Molly said with a horror stricken face.

"Molly! What did Izzie say about not bringing coke to the table?" Meredith said trying to change the subject.

"Mommy what's sex?" six year old Cassie asked tugging on Meredith's sleeve.

"No talking about it! I'm not letting you poison my only child's mind Mer!" George said as Callie covered Callista's ears.

"Hello, Alex brought it up, and like you guys don't…" Meredith started before being interrupted by Callie.

"Okay!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, making everyone grow quiet. "Molly how was school today?" Callie said turning the conversation to Molly, who could chat on and on.

"Molly will you tell me what sex is?" Cassie asked her fourteen year old sister.

"Later…" Molly hissed, and received a sharp glare from Mark.

"We got pen pals, my pen pal is Mandy, she's from Mannnn-something man. In New York. That's all I know, except her screen name is Mandygirl555." Molly said.

Manhattan, New York

Mandy settled down next to her mother wearing her white dress. Her read curls had been swept up in a French styled up-do by her mom. Her mother sat across from her wearing a black dress, the same style as her white one. Her Dad sat on Mandy's other side wearing a nice suit, with a hospital ID tag clipped to his shirt. Mandy reached over and took it off smiling up at her dad who smiled back. Chief of Surgery, it read. She smiled a proud smile.

"So the five star Casanova restraunt, what kind of food do they serve here?" Mandy asked her dad, who shot an asking glance at her mother.

"Sea food Mand's." Addison said examining the menu. Mandy made a gagging noise that she turned into a cough. A frown crossed her Addison's face while a smile came across Derek's. Mandy sighed to herself, her parents were having a fight. Some other girl, it'd been fourteen years and her Dad couldn't let go of what was her name, Mary, yeah Mary. Her mom would tell her about it all the time. Whereas her dad kept his feelings inside, trying to make things work and please her mom. They weren't the happiest together, but apart she loved them dearly.

"So how was the surgery?" Mandy said turning towards her dad with excitement etched over her face.

"Well I performed a really rare and advanced procedure today on a lady named-" Derek started.

"Derek, for gosh sakes, we work at surgery day and night, I've heard the whole hospital talking about that damn procedure all day. I don't want to hear it again." Addison bitched. Mandy sighed. Her dad had defiantly said Mary's name in his sleep again.

"Sorry, Honey," Derek answered emphazing the word honey. He shot Mandy an apologetic "later" glance. If later ever came, Mandy thought bitterly to herself.

"I just don't want Mandy becoming a surgeon, some surgeon's are successful and some turn out to be like Mer-" Addison said stopping just as she realized she was about to say Meredith.

"What did you say! She was an excellent surgeon, you know she was in Medical week-" Derek started cutting Addison off.

"She involved personal life to much with work life! She only made a career when she got together with-" Addison said cutting Derek.

"Who is she seeing?!" Derek bellowed and Mandy ducked down beneath the table, this was a public restraunt for crying out loud! They were so embarrassing sometimes.

"If you'd read the article through you'd know that she's engaged to. Well it's not like she's your girlfriend! You don't control her dates and fiancés anymore!" Addison said.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any more about Mary! I want to talk about surgery, or shopping, or my new pen pal!" Mandy screamed and both her parents seemed to realize they had a fourteen year old daughter. She wasn't crying, that never got anywhere, she'd cried to much already over her parent's fights.

"What's your pen pal's name?" Addison asked nicely as Derek rubbed his eyes.

"Her name is Molly, she lives in Seattle, Washington. All I know is that her screen name is MollyGrey123." Mandy said. Addison and Derek's eyes widened but they said nothing.

Seattle, Washington

_MollyGrey123 signed on_

_Mandygirl555 signed on_

MollyGrey123: Hi, ur Mandy right?

Mandygirl555: Yah, u must be Molly

MollyGrey123: Yah, so did you get a list of questions?

Mandygirl555: Yah, but I heard that we each got different one's.

MollyGrey123: Mine's about family

Mandygirl555: crap, my family is a long story

MollyGrey123: Same, long story

Mandygirl555: Well mine's about favorites.

MollyGrey123: Okay, well you start and we'll alternate questions.

Mandygirl555: Ok, fav color?

MollyGrey123: Lavender.

Mandygirl555: Cool, mine's pink.

MollyGrey123: KK, parent's names?

Mandygirl555: Addison Forbes Montgomery Sheppard and Derek Thomas Sheppard.

MollyGrey123: OMG!!! Your dad is the top neurosurgeon in the country, and you mom was featured in Medical Journal in October!

Mandygirl555: Yeah, so do you want to be a surgeon 2?

MollyGrey123: Yeah, my mom is Meredith Grey and her fiancé is Mark Sloane.

Mandygirl555: OMG!!! Like Meredith as in Ellis and the Grey Method! Engaged to Mark Sloane, the famous plastic surgeon, he was featured in the same Medical journal as my mom!

MollyGrey123: Seriously, how awesome is that! Our parents at one time all worked at the same hospital!

Mandygirl555: Oh my god! Seattle Grace! I heard my parents argue about how they worked there once! Messed up their marriage when my dad fell in love with someone else.

MollyGrey123: We just met, but it seems like I've known u 4ever.

Mandygirl555: Yeah…Do you know a Mary who was at Seattle?

MollyGrey123: No, the closest to Mary is my mom Meredith, sometimes people called her Mer.

MandyGirl555: How happy r ur mom and her fiancé?

MollyGrey123: Disgustingly in love, y?

MandyGirl555: No reason, but if that changes u can come 2 me k? 2 talk. My parents fight a lot soooo yah

MollyGrey123: Okay, u can talk to me 2, I don't have a dad, but if u need 2 vent.

MandyGirl555: What's ur dad's name?

MollyGrey123: Uh I don't know, but I know his last name… My full name is Molly Grace Grey Sheppard Sloane.

MandyGirl555: let's exchange pic's of each other, u no for skool.

MollyGrey123: kk, it's midnight so I gotta go after this, time zone.

Mandy sat at her computer and looked at the picture that flashed across the screen. She gasped and pressed print. Molly and her looked so alike. Molly had dirty blonde curls framing her face, she seemed petite. But her eyes, they had the same eyes, and their faces looked similar.

Molly stared wide eyed at the screen. Suddenly she wasn't tired anymore. Her computer screen was filled with a red head with curls that framed her face. She had light freckles dusted across her upper cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a striking blue, just like hers. Her face looked similar in facial structure to her's. Molly gasped, Mandy had figured it out. Derek Sheppard was Molly's father. Molly and Mandy put the pictures in frames on there nightstands. Molly crept downstairs to talk to her mom and Mandy copied the picture and dropped it next to her parents door. She could hear them arguing inside. Maybe, this was the answer. Her mom had loved Mark and her dad had loved Meredith and gotten her pregnant. She was already planning on Molly's next conversation with her. And a scheme to make everyone happy.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**I don't own Grey's Anatomy, yet…**

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed this story! Keep the reviews coming!**

_**Seattle, Washington**_

"So Molly came in to talk to me last night." Meredith said while standing at the nurses station. Mark looked up from a chart and gave her his full attention, which was very hard for him.

"She wants to know about Derek, well more than she already knows." Meredith said absently staring into space. Mark spit out his coffee at the already knows statement. He wanted to talk but he saw the blank look on her face and waited five seconds before she continued.

"She saw in article in Medical Weekly, the same one I was in. You know how I insisted on keeping Shepard in her name? Why didn't you talk me out of it? She was two and we could have made it Grey Sloane like Cassie." Meredith said more to herself then Mark.

"Well it's not like the world is ending, what's different?" Mark said taking another gulp of his coffee.

"She seems curious about our relationship. You know how she is. Curious, quirky, always asking questions. I don't know where all stand right now. Oh yeah, and I think she explained what sex is to Cassie. Not in a bees and birds way." Meredith was rambling now, she knew she was. But she couldn't bring herself to stop rambling. Mark just sighed and put her arm around her.

_**Manhattan, New York**_

"Another Saturday morning!" Mandy said bounding into the kitchen. Only her dad was awake, Derek had always been a happy cheerful morning person, Mandy could describe herself like that as well, but only on the weekend. She watched her dad flip banana chocolate chip pancakes, whistling as he held the spatula. "Do a pan flip!" Mandy shouted. She sounded like she was four again. Derek shot her a grin. He flipped the pan up into the air and the three pancakes flew up. One for Derek's head, one for Mandy's, and one in the pan. They both started giggling and laughing.

"You look so funny!" Mandy said shrieking with laughter. Derek pointed at her.

"Take a look in the mirror Miss Mandy." He said. She got up on his feet and they started to dance some kind of waltz around the kitchen. Their pajamas were covered in pancake batter. Mandy smiled up at her dad, he looked carefree and happy. Suddenly they heard a shrill shriek coming from the direction of Addison and Derek's room. Addison stormed into the kitchen holding the photograph. Mandy took the pancake out of the pan and went to eat it at the table.

"Who is this?" Addison hissed pointing at the picture. Derek's eyes widened. He tried to talk but his breath caught in his throat. Meredith's face on Medical weekly stared back at him. But what caught his attention was the picture next to it. A school photo of a young girl sat next to her picture. At first he thought it was a picture of Mandy, but then he saw the dirty blonde curly hair and petite frame. He looked up at Mandy and back at the picture, the facial similarity was there, as were the striking blue eyes.

"Oh, my bad." Mandy said running over as tried to snatch the picture away. Addison held it above her head and shoved it into Derek's face. They both looked down at her.

"What does that mean?" Derek snapped gruffly, his Saturday was already ruined, and his daughter may have had something to do with it.

"Molly's picture and her mom's picture I clipped out of medical weekly. I probably just carelessly dropped that. My bad." Mandy said reaching for the picture again.

"Mandy do you need this for school?" Derek asked receiving a knife sharp glare from Addison. Addison could not believe he wanted to keep a picture of the dirty mistress and the girl who could be Mandy's twin.

"No, why?" Mandy asked tilting her head and taking on an innocent face.

"Do you mind if I hang onto this?" Derek asked her. Mandy nodded for yes and Derek exited the kitchen, heading for the guest room. Addison was about to follow but a thoughtful look crossed her face. She turned towards Mandy with a curious glance. Mandy tried to come up with a quick lie incase Addison had caught on to it not being so accidentally placed in the hallway.

"Mands, what's your pen pal's name?" Addison asked biting her lip hoping for a different response then the one she expected.

"Her name is Molly mom, Molly Grace Grey Shepard Sloane." Mandy said truthfully as Addison nodded and did a fast paced walk towards the guest bedroom.

_**Seattle, Washington**_

"So then the lady gets on top of the man, or the man rolls her over it doesn't really matter and-" Cassie blabbered on to the lady at the grocery store checkout. The older women's eyes grew wider and wider and Izzie clasped her hand over Cassie's mouth.

"I am so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am…" Izzie began as Callista began to cry and Ally and Claire we're fighting for the box of Lucky Charms. The lady pointed out towards the door and said she'd give everything to Izzie free if she'd just take the children elsewhere, and never come back.

"Cassandra Elizabeth Grey Sloane! We do not ever, ever talk about things like that! Do you want your father to have to give you a spanking, or your mom to wash you mouth out with soap!?" Izzie asked as they drove home. "I am so talking to Molly when we get back!" Izzie fumed under her breath.

"Molly said that if you threatened that I shouldn't be scared, Daddy's kind of a wimp and I'm his little princess, and Molly said that Auntie Christina is the only one who threatens with soap and actually goes through with it." Cassie said.

"Aunt Stina scary." Callista said holding Maggie, her stuffed dog.

"Yes Callista, Aunt Stina is very scary." Izzie responded.

**Later…**

Everybody was seated around the dinner table. Christina and Burke had brought Ryan and Taylor over for dinner. Taylor was fourteen and Ryan was six.

"Where's your ring?" Mark asked Meredith, who stared at her right handed ring finger. There was an Emerald ring she always wore, but her engagement ring wasn't there.

"Huh? Oh I took it off before I went to sleep last night. Must've forgotten to put it back on." Meredith said shrugging it off. Mark eyed the emerald ring on her finger.

"I don't remember giving you an emerald ring." Mark asked curiously.

"Oh, um, it was a gift from my mom, you know like Molly's." Meredith said, putting her hand under the table. She'd never taken off the ring Derek had given her. Promising he was going to break it off, then never coming back. She just couldn't do it. Molly glanced at her mom and frowned looking upon her ring. Her mom had given this ring to her, not her grandma. Her grandma never gave gifts, she'd only sent an e-card or two in her life.

"Oh," Christina said loudly, and mentally cursed to herself. Derek's rings, she thought. She wondered how Molly had gotten one. She only remembered Derek giving Meredith one. Meredith shot Christina a panicked glance and then looked down. Did she still have feelings for Derek?

"So when's the wedding?" Callie asked she handed Callista a napkin to wipe her face of spaghetti.

"I still don't know, you never know when the time is right. It will come to me I'm sure." Meredith said. Why hadn't she set a wedding date yet? It seemed to have skipped her mind even after the proposal. Everybody at the table just nodded.

"Is Derek Shepard my dad?" Molly asked bluntly out of nowhere. She had to know. All the adults stopped chewing and turned towards Meredith, pretending to be focusing on something else, in anxious await for her response to Molly.

"Why would you ask that?" Meredith said twirling the spaghetti in her fork. Suddenly she'd lost her appetite.

"Well I want to show you a picture of my pen pal, Mandy, she told me that you guys worked at the same hospital once." Molly said fishing through her pocket. She pulled out a picture of Mandy and handed it across the table to her mom, but Mark got to it first. He slammed his fist on the table, Addison the love of my life, had a baby with Derek.

"What did you say?" Meredith said jumping up from her chair and away from Mark as if he were on fire. Crap, Mark thought, he'd said that out loud.

"Meredith, it's not what it sounded like!" Mark said standing rushing after her.

"Your marrying me! And you see a picture of a girl who looks faintly similar to Addison and the love of your life has a daughter. I'm supposed to be the love of your life, not Addison! We have a daughter, you also have one you adopted. You know what, I think you should go! I'll mail you the ring in the mail!" Meredith shouted, Mark frowned and left her to herself for awhile.

"Daddy!" Cassie screamed following Mark out with tears streaming down her face. Meredith ran after Cassie to see Mark pulling out of the driveway, and possibly out of her life. Her throat choked up.

_"Daddy! Daddy! You can't leave me!" A young Meredith cried holding onto her dad's leg._

_"Meredith, let your father go, it's his damn life, he can leave if he wants to." Ellis said as she pried Meredith off his leg._

_"No! Daddy please don't leave me! Stay! I promise I'll be good! I'll stay out of you and mommy's way!" She screamed prying herself free from her mother's tired grasp. She chased off down the street running alongside her father's car. Her dad rolled down the window. Trying to reason with her, but she couldn't hear him. All she heard was the screech of breaks, and then everything went black._

Meredith grabbed Cassie before she could chase after Mark. Tears streamed down both their faces. Molly began crying at the table and Alex wrapped his arms around her. Izzie told her none of this was her fault. Molly just held the picture of Mandy in her trembling hand, and wept. Christina stood up abruptly. She had to talk to Meredith about the real reason she just chased Mark out, they could've worked through it, something else was behind it.

_**Manhattan, New York**_

"Derek what are you doing!" Addison said bursting into the guestroom to find him packing two suitcases. He was throwing some of Mandy's clothes into the smaller suitcase and his into the larger one.

"Molly Grace Grey Shepard Sloane, I'm going to back to Seattle, just to see to some unfinished business." Derek said grunting as he picked up the larger suitcase and swung the smaller one over his back.

"I let it go, I let it go that the love of my life was marrying your dirty mistress! You have to let it go too!" Addison screamed.

"You knew? Did you know about my other daughter? How much do you know about Mark's life then I do? Been in contact lately?" Derek said harshly moving her aside as he exited the room.

"Mom, Dad, What's going on?" Mandy asked and stopped when she saw her dad with suitcases. Her dad walked down the hall towards the front door.

"Mandy, how would you like to visit Molly?" Derek asked and Mandy had a happy look on her face.

"Derek, please you should at least tell her the real reason your going, Mandy, he's taking you to Seattle to make up with Molly's mom, you go and you'll never see me again." Addison said yelling at Derek and speaking softly to Mandy, almost pleading.

"Mandy." Derek said holding out his hand.

"Mandy." Addison said, her face red with tears.

Mandy looked back and forth between the two of them, crying softly to herself. What was she going to do?

**AN: Dun Dun Dun! So is Meredith really in love with Mark? Are Derek and Addison over for good? Will Mandy meet Molly? And what can Molly do that will make things worse. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. In this chapter, Mandy will make her decision. You'll see Addison in a way I haven't portrayed yet. Molly and Mandy will chat and we'll just have to see what happens.**

_**Manhattan, New York**_

"No, dad, you can't abandon mom with nothing! I'm not coming! You go stay with Molly, but I heard she likes blueberry pancakes, not banana chocolate chip!" Mandy yelled running into her mom's arms. Addison wrapped her arms around Mandy and Mandy buried her heard into Addison's shoulder. They both cried and heard the door slam. One suitcase on the floor. He'd left.

_**Seattle, Washington**_

"Mer, did you ever stop loving Derek?" Christina asked barging into Meredith's room.

"Christina, it's more complicated than that." Meredith sighed into her pillow. Christina flopped down next to her.

"Meredith, un-complicate it." Christina snapped.

"Yes, maybe, no… I can't just forget him Christina, he's like my soul mate. I love Mark, but in a different way than I love Derek. Like the way I loved Finn, only stronger and more intense. But it's not nearly as intense and strong as my feelings for Derek." Meredith responded thoughtfully.

"Okay, Izzie or Christina?" Christina asked.

"Huh?" Meredith responded unburying her crying head from her pillow to look up at Christina.

"Well I can do Izzie supportive, or I could do Christina, in fact, I'll do both. Mer, you and Mark are happy, you have a daughter, and your totally and completely in love. Okay, Meredith, Your selfish. You have two daughters, one who wants her daddy and one who thinks the world is ending and it's her fault. It's not just Shepard, Satan, and the dirty mistress anymore, suck it up!"

_**Manhattan, New York**_

Both Addison and Meredith were watching the Notebook on TV. They were eating cookie dough icecream straight out of the carton. Tissues, magazines, and bottles of nail polish we're scattered across the floor.

"He's not coming back is he mom?" Mandy asked suddenly.

"Mands, your dad's just having a hard time, he's under a lot of pressure. We'll get through babe, we'll get through." Addison said avoiding Mandy's eyes.

"Half the pictures of me are gone, half his clothes are here, and he left something behind." Mandy said pulling out Derek's wedding ring. Addison gave her a look. "Kitchen counter," Mandy said and Addison nodded.

"He'll be back for you Mandy." Addison said softly.

"But mom, what about you?" Mandy asked. Addison just shook her head and Mandy wrapped her arms around her mom. "Mom I'm going to go talk to Molly online, maybe she knows something." Mandy said kissing her mom on the cheek. Addison just stared blankly and nodded.

_**Seattle, Washington**_

"Anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Molly grumbled standing up from the table.

Molly trudged up the stairs to her room. She opened the door to the scent of lavender and vanilla. She inhaled deeply, lavender and vanilla always calmed her down. She heard a sound from her computer. She went over and shook the mouse in frustration it was like 3 in the morning. Not like she had school tomorrow, then it came into mind, Mandy. A frown crossed her face.

_Mandygirl555 signed on_

_MollyGrey123 signed online_

Mandygirl555: Hey, have u seen my dad?

MollyGrey123: Uh no, y?

Mandygirl555: He just took of this morning for Seattle, he wants to meet u.

MollyGrey123: Well he's not getting anywhere near my mom or me right now. Mark got mad and left. He's P.O. to find out that ur mom had a baby with ur dad.

Mandygirl555: He's ur dad 2

MollyGrey123: I wanted him to be, but now that Mark's gone, I have no clue what I want. My mom is crying and my sister Cassie is hysterical.

Mandygirl555: U should c my mom, it's lik she no's it's over, and it's been over, but now it's apparently officially over. She says my dad will come back for me.

MollyGrey123: Do u think r parents would be better off with different people.

Mandygirl555: That's an insensitive question Molly, but sometimes. It would make certain people happy and certain people not happy. Like my dad would be happier but my mom wouldn't be.

MollyGrey123: I think Mark is still in love with ur mom

Mandygirl555: I think my dad is still in love with ur mom

MollyGrey123: Well we can't make them happier, maybe we should just find a way to get them together.

Mandygirl555: My mom is sitting downstairs on the couch crying, scooping shovels of cookie dough ice cream into her mouth, and watching the notebook, there is no way. No, uh uh, forget it.

MollyGrey123: But what if ur mom loves Mark and my mom loves ur dad? What if they were happier?

Mandygirl555: I'm sry we even started this whole thing, Molly I'm not going to do it. If you still wanna be friends, that's fine, but I just wanna know when my dad shows up and when he leaves.

MollyGrey123: Well maybe he won't be coming back, maybe he'll be with my mom.

Mandygirl555: Mark doesn't matter to you, but my dad matters to me, and u don't even no him.

MollyGrey123: Well if he left u to come all the way across the country for me, then, well he has a reason.

_Mandygirl555 signed off_

_MollyGrey123 signed off_


	4. Chapter 4

-1**AN: Long time, no update! Well I doubted myself and this story for awhile but like many people, after seeing the Grey's season ender, I needed to start writing FF non stop. I have chapters of this and some other stories that will be up sooner or later. Well anyways, read and review!**

_Seattle, Washington_

Mark walked up to the bar, and gave a hand motion to Joe. Joe finished up a conversation with another customer and walked over.

"The usual?" Joe asked. Without waiting for answer he poured the drink and slid it towards Mark. Joe looked Mark over, he hadn't been in Joe's since Meredith's 40th birthday, which was a little over two years ago. He still looked young, maybe he'd gotten himself a plastic surgeon. But his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his clothes were unkempt and wrinkled. Almost nobody was in the bar at two in the morning.

"I'm getting married to Meredith, but I still have feelings for Addison, it's been fourteen damn years and I haven't moved past it! Today I find out Addison has a daughter, Meredith isn't wearing her ring, and she just breaks it off." Mark cut himself off to slam the drink back in gulp, motioning for more.

Joe poured him more and began to speak, "Well, I'm not going to even try to explain Meredith's reasoning's, but you let her break it off pretty easily too,"

Mark sighed and slammed the drink back. "I'm going on vacation, if Mer asks I'm just visiting my family in New York."

"Don't you mean Derek's family?" Joe asked "They still let you come around?"

"Family is family." Mark said not even realizing how much those words applied to him as he headed off to the airport.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I can't take a sick day, Mark was the only one off today, please Hannah, it's only for a couple of hours, yeah I know I'm lying, But everyone would love to see you, I understand, sure bring him, we can all watch a movie tonight when we get home, no Alex won't chase him off, I'm sure Alex and Izzie can handle that, You're old enough to have a boy in your old room, yes, thank you so much, I'll pay you double, buh bye." Meredith sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"So can she do it?" Callie asked wandering into the kitchen with Callista right on her tail.

"Yeah, Hannah's going to drive over, she's even bringing a guy for us to meet, more like a gathering than a last resort babysitter because my fiancé totally skipped town. Yeah, everything will be fine and Cassie will stop crying, but I don't know how to get her too, I refuse to become my mother, God stop pressuring me for information, I'm fine Callie, I'm going to work." Meredith cried storming out the door, with a slam on the way out.

Callista started to cry and Callie just stared at the door Meredith had slammed. What rollercoaster drug was Meredith on? One minute she want to marry Mark, the next she broke it off, the next she was turning into her mother. Callie could understand the feeling of turning into her mother, a little. But none of it made sense. It was like an unsolved mystery.

_Manhattan, New York_

"Thanks for letting us stay Mom," Addison said hugging Derek's mom, Anna. Anna was completely shocked and confused by her sons behavior. She saw Mandy was the one trying to stay strong for her mom.

"It's my pleasure dear," Anna said turning to glance at Mandy once more. Her hair was frizzy, and she seemed tired, yet restless at the same time.

Mandy felt her grandma's eye's boring into her, she was already used to people giving her looks of pity. But she just needed to be alone, she marched up the stairs to Nancy's childhood room.

"But I should warn you, Nancy, Rachel, Kathy, and Leah are already here, husbands and children." Anna said trying to not too stare at her granddaughters retreating form.

"What why?" Addison said before realizing it was late May, the long 5 day off stretch, for surgeons and students a like. "Wait, why weren't we invited to the annual family get together?" Addison said confusing herself with the new jumble of information.

"Well you were invited, Derek said you three couldn't make it this year, which I thought was odd, you live right on the other side of town. But I guess he never asked you, I'm so sorry Addie," Anna said pulling Addison into a hug. Addison just then noticed the tears on her face.

"Well it's good we're here, Mandy, she could use being around her older cousins, and her younger one's, family." Addison said confidently through her tears. Although she hadn't let go of Anna's embrace.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark walked through the airport terminal, and his near brother's face caught his eye. He didn't know how he'd managed to spot his face through the crowd, but he saw Derek sitting on a bench with a suitcase, he looked like he'd been there all night.

"Mark," Derek said as Mark approached him. Mark's first response was to jump back, his engagement to Meredith was announced in Medical weekly. But Mark noticed Derek's voice was just worn out and tired. Mark took a seat next to him. He noticed the picture of Molly he was looking at.

"You're engaged to Meredith, and you know my daughter, and I just walked out on my wife and my other daughter." Derek said slowly.

"Meredith and I broke it off, I realized I was in love with your wife, and I just walked out on your daughter and my daughter." Mark said.

"We should probably start fighting now." Derek said

"Yeah, what do we fight about first?" Mark said turning to Derek.

"I said probably, I don't feel like beating the shit out of you right now." Derek said.

"I'm here to see the family, annual thing remember?" Mark asked.

"I wanted to leave for Seattle, but I can't do it, I love Meredith too much, she deserves to be happy with you." Derek said.

"I love her too, not the same way as I love Addison, but I love her. She deserves to happy with you, and Addison doesn't-" Mark said but was cut off by Derek "Deserve to be alone, with a daughter." Derek and Mark sighed.

"Let's go to Mom's, I'll tell you about Molly." Mark said offering a hand.

Derek smiled as they took off down the airport terminal, they had a lot of fighting to make up for, but he just needed his family, which in the long run, included Mark.

_Seattle, Washington_

"Cassie, Molly, are your bags packed?" Meredith yelled and received to positive replies. "Well it's a long flight to New York, so bring your PSP's, and don't forget to pack the gifts for grandma!" Meredith said with a sigh, she needed her family, and she didn't care who she ran into she needed her mom, Anna.

**AN: So everyone's heading to Grandma's mansion! Should be interesting to see how it all turns out. So I'm looking for reviews! Well read the next chapter and find out, How will Molly and Mandy react to seeing each other, how will the old couples work through? And how many people are going to want to kick Derek's ass for being an idiot? Review to find out!**


End file.
